1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine having a power cable, a structural frame, a tub supported by the frame, damping means interposed between the tub and the frame and immobilizing means interposed between the tub and the frame in order to prevent the tub from moving during the transport of the machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most washing machines have a transport immobilizing system that prevents the wash unit, particularly the tub and components connected thereto, from contacting the cabinet during transport. This immobilizing system of the wash unit must be removed at the place of installation by the end customer or by the installer so that the washing machine can function properly.
Despite the washing machine user manual prompting the user to remove the immobilizing system before using the machine, it can happen that the user does not read the manual before switching on the machine as it is shipped. Operating the machine as is presents the risk of damaging the machine and also furniture placed nearby.
Therefore there exists a need to force the customer to first remove the immobilizing system before he can put the washing machine into operation.